Lost Years
by grrawr
Summary: After a nasty split, Harry and Draco go their separate ways, until a pair of green eyes draws them back together once more.         A oneshot that is Melissa's explanation of why the actor who plays Scorpius looks so much like Dan and Tom.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, the world and its characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing, and make no profit, no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:**This fic was inspired by the child who plays Scorpius Malfoy, who looks a lot like a Drarry lovechild.

http : / grrawr . tumblr . com / post / 5994682741 / lovechild  
>remove the spaces to see the post :)<p>

* * *

><p>When someone asked Draco and Harry how they met, they would say school. When someone asked if it was love at first sight, they would laugh and say there was definite chemistry. When someone asked how long it had taken them to get together, they would smile a little sadly and say it had taken a war. Those who didn't know them well assumed they were joking; the sad thing was they weren't.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years after the war…<p>

* * *

><p>There was nothing Draco loved more than chips. <em>Well perhaps sweets,<em> he thought, _or ice cream…or chocolate._ He smiled to himself. Perhaps he and Harry could go get some later.

"Is that smile for me?" Harry asked as he ambled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Harry, my coffee," Draco pouted as Harry looked down at Draco's hands, one of which had been trapped and held a precariously perched cup of coffee.

"Oh, please," Harry scoffed and buried his face in Draco's neck. The feel of soft skin beneath his lips had a surprising effect on Harry. As if driven by impulse, he opened his mouth slightly to nibble at the tendon below before sucking on it, and felt Draco's body tense beneath his as Draco's coffee cup fell from his hand.

"Quit it, Harry," Draco pleaded; trying to sound cross, but his voice trembled as Harry bit down once more before releasing him. As Harry leaned in to kiss him, Draco ignored the coffee that ran in rivulets down his legs and cream that was squished between his toes. _But nothing's sweeter than Harry_, Draco thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Seven years after the war…<p>

* * *

><p>Harry woke to the sound of retching. Worried, he grabbed his glasses from the side table and hurried to the bathroom. He knocked timidly on the door, "Draco? Are-are you okay?"<p>

"I-I'm fine Harry. Don't worry. Just some bad food, I thi-" he was cut off as Harry heard a sloshing sound and Draco coughing and sputtering.

"Let me in Dray," He jiggled the handle and found the door locked.

"No," came the quiet reply.

"Please, Draco?" Harry pleaded, knowing that it was useless. The blonde would never submit to help, so Harry spelled the door open and stepped inside.

"No, I'm fine, really," Draco winced, "Just, just go."

"I've seen you at a lot worse," Harry remarked softly, "and wearing a lot less," he smirked devilishly, "but you should've learned by now that you won't get rid of me that easily." A wave of nausea overtook Draco once more, and Harry was there, rubbing his back and whispering encouragingly. Draco's spasms didn't end until morning, and when both finally retired to bed, they barely had a chance to say goodnight before falling asleep.

For the next month and a half, Draco's spasms became a weekly occurrence. Harry threatened to go out and hex whatever was causing it, but Draco, with his head in the toilet, weakly forbade him to do so. After a while, Harry almost grew to enjoy the spasms, as it gave him an excuse to hold Draco. They seemed to have a pleasant effect on Draco as well; the blonde seemed more attached to Harry than ever before. Harry often woke to the sight of grey eyes or was treated to a gentle caress after dinner. Harry thought that he couldn't possibly be any happier. It was shortly thereafter that the letter arrived.

"What?" Draco's cry could be heard throughout their flat.

"What's wrong?" Harry shouted, running into the kitchen where Draco stood staring at the parchment. Wordlessly, he shoved it into Harry's hands then wrapped his hands around the brunette and slowly began to rock back and forth.

"_Dearest Draco,_" Harry read aloud, "_It seems as if we've finally found you a match_-Bloody hell, won't they realize that we're together already?-_You shall be married to Ms. Astoria Greengrass in three weeks time. Your Loving Parents_." Harry looked up at Draco in disbelief, "this…this is a joke, right?" The tears in Draco's eyes suggested otherwise. "Dray, you don't have to listen to them, you know. You can-"

"They're my family, Harry, they're all I have left," Draco said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh, Dray, please. They aren't all you have. You have me- isn't that enough?" Draco looked up, a small smile on his face, "All right, all right you know I'm not that much of a prat," Harry grinned, "but there _are_plenty of people who love and care for you."

"I-I have to do it though. They've made the arrangements and everything. I-I-" his voice broke and Harry was there to comfort him, rubbing his back and kissing away the tears that marred his perfect features.

"Please don't do it Dray," Harry whispered.

That night, Draco was unable to sleep. His mind ran wild and he stared at the ceiling thinking. A strange noise next to him jolted him out of his haze. The moonlight spilled into their bedroom, illuminating the pain on Harry's face as he shifted away from whatever haunted his dreams. "No, please…please," Harry cried out. Unsure of what to do, Draco turned slightly to wrap his arms around the brunette. Harry's eyes snapped open and Draco could see they were damp with tears. "I-I dreamt you had left me," Harry said, his voice hollow, "You had something to tell me, but you couldn't because they were taking you away from me and-" Draco nodded reassuringly, his fingers tracing circles on Harry's arms, "-and I couldn't stop them." Harry concluded, "I didn't know what to do. I-"

"Shh," crooned Draco, "It was only a nightmare."

The next week, Draco's father came to collect him from the flat. "Please," Harry whispered quietly as he hugged Draco good-bye. He felt Draco shake as his father pushed the two apart and led Draco out the door.

"Please," Harry whispered as he watched the door slam close. Only this time, there was no waking up; this time it was real.

Harry did what any man did after a nasty break up- drink. After a few too many Firewhiskies, he decided to head home. Unable to navigate properly, he found himself apparating to a doorstep in a somewhat familiar neighborhood.

Harry woke to find himself in a strange bed, in a strange house, with a person who was most definitely not Draco Malfoy. "I never really stopped loving you," a voice declared. Harry rolled on his side and saw Ginny staring at him. "Harry, can we just pick up where we left off?" Harry, still dazed and confused from the alcohol dumbly nodded, not noticing her smile as he did so. They ended up having a shotgun wedding, as their night of stupor ended in the impregnation of Ginny. It would later be seen that Draco and Astoria faced a similar situation. Nearly eight months after Draco had left him, Harry discovered an unsigned letter on his desk. _Draco's had a baby boy_,it read in elegant script. The handwriting looked familiar enough to Harry, but he could not place the writer. Harry was somewhat chagrined to know that his son, Albus, would be in the same year as Draco's son, which posed the possibility that Harry might run into the blonde.

Molly Weasley was more than happy to welcome Harry into the family, but he had turned into a sort of robot, and merely went through the motions. Each time he made love to Ginny, he thought of Draco; skimming his hands through his golden locks- Ginny's were too long and not nearly as pretty, his lean, Quidditch-toned chest- Ginny's was far too soft, his gentle caresses and soft, lingering looks- Ginny was used to roughhousing with her brothers. Harry cared for Ginny, but as a friend, and nothing more. Draco was the one on Harry's mind.

* * *

><p>Nineteen years after the war…<p>

* * *

><p>Before long, Harry and Ginny's children were old enough for Hogwarts. On Albus' first year, Harry saw a sight that was enough to stop his heart- Draco Malfoy. He hadn't seen the man in years, but time had done him well. He maintained the air of serenity that Harry had loved so much, and much to Harry's chagrin, still appeared to be rather fit. Draco was saying goodbye to his son, Scorpius, for the first time also. Scorpius was a bright and cunning young lad, whose good looks and charm could get him out of nearly any situation. <em>Why he's a perfect mini-Draco,<em> Harry thought as he tried to ignore the pang of longing and remembrance, _except for his eyes,_he added, upon closer scrutiny, _Draco's eyes are a blue grey. His son's are green._ He was somewhat upset at himself for lingering on the color of his ex-lover's eyes; he snuck a glance at Scorpius' mother and saw that her eyes were brown. _Odd._ He thought. But then again, Malfoys were never known for being ordinary.

"How do you like Hogwarts, Al?" Harry asked as he looked down at his bouncing son, during his first winter holiday.

"It's great, dad!" Albus replied, as energetic as always, "I've made great new friends, like Scor and Em!"

Harry froze and inhaled sharply. "Harry," Ginny chided, "The war ended a long time ago. Leave our differences behind us, yes?" Harry nodded; Ginny did not know of Harry's relationship with Draco.

"Why don't you kids go out with your mother to the park?" Harry asked, "The lake is frozen over and its beautiful this time of year." They grinned, eager to escape the house and begin throwing snowballs at one another.

Ginny smiled down at them, "Harry, you don't-" She looked up. He was gone. Sighing, Ginny grabbed her wand, "Let's go to the park now, shall we?" she cried, forced enthusiasm seeping into her voice.

Harry was in his study, angry and moping. "That- god- damn- Malfoy," he bellowed, knocking over a table. He sighed as it tumbled to the ground and began to rub his temples. He was about to put everything back, when he noticed a scrap of parchment that had previously missed his gaze. Turning it over in his hands, he glanced at the writing and smiled sorrowfully. _Dear Harry,_ it read, _I love it when you snore, you know that? You cuddle closer to me and I can feel your little breaths on my skin. It's extremely adorable. Always, Draco._ Harry bit his lip as he thought back to the times he knew he'd never have again. Sighing, he moved to throw the note away when something stopped him. Unfurling the parchment once more, Harry realized why the writing on the unsigned letter had looked so familiar, and nearly smacked himself for his own stupidity. After another moment, everything came crashing together- the spasms, the sudden birth, the green eyes. Within a matter of minute, Harry snatched his wand and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Surprised, Draco looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Hey," he said softly, letting his Malfoy mask fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded.

Draco shook his head in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"Scorpius, he's mine, isn't he?"

"What? NO! That's absurd, preposterous, really. I can't-" Harry cut him off with a cold look. "Yes." Draco whispered quietly.

Harry was stunned. His mind hadn't fully wrapped around the idea, but he was angry nonetheless, "Why didn't you say something then? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't want a child. We both knew that, Harry," Draco said a little sadly, "So why make you miserable? I asked my father to make the match so that you'd be free to do as you please."

Harry stood shocked at Draco's words. "Did you really think that this would be better?" he asked softly. "All this time…" he drifted off into thought. His words grew stronger with time, "I never loved anyone after you, I couldn't. I tried to get over you, I tried to pick up the pieces of my life, but I knew that even if I could, you'd still be missing, and that my life would never be the same. Draco, how could you do that to me? How?" he screamed.

"So you're making **me** the bad guy then?" Draco bellowed back, "Yes, I suppose it is my fault that you didn't want a child cluttering up your life, that I was forced to beg my father to wed me to whatever girl he could find fastest, and how every damn time I looked at Scorpius I thought of you and how much I missed you. And let's not forget how quickly you returned to the Weaselette, that's definitely my fault, and now that you have that fucking picture perfect like, with **children**, nonetheless, that's likely my fault too." Draco spat out the last words bitterly and turned away from Harry, his chest heaving and his bottom lip trembling.

"You shouldn't have left," Harry accused, his voice slightly uneven, "Do you know what it's been like without you? Do you know what I've been through?"

"What you've been through?" Draco scoffed, "Merlin. Do you **know** how hard it was to leave you? I would stay up and watch you sleep, knowing I would never be able to see that peaceful smile you get when you dream again. I woke up in your arms, desperately hoping that it wasn't for the last time." He blinked quickly to hide his watering eyes, but it only made the tears fall faster.

"Daddy?" a quiet voice called from the door. Hastily wiping his eyes, Draco turned around and smiled, "What was all the yelling?" Scorpius asked, his green eyes large and full of emotion.

"It- it was nothing darling," Draco promised, running his fingers through his son's golden locks. Harry stood by awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. "And this," Draco said, standing up and gesturing to Harry, "is Mr. Potter." Scorpius smiled in greeting.

"You can call me Harry," the brunette said, ruffling Scorpius' hair and inwardly smiling at the memories it evoked.

"I know you," Scorpius beamed proudly.

"You do?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, daddy talks about you sometimes," Scorpius said, looking up at both men, "He says you're a hero."

"No, no, I'm really not," Harry said, struggling to conceal the blush that swept over his cheeks.

"Well what are you then?" Scorpius asked, his eyes wide.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. "A friend."


End file.
